Miscommunication leads to fallout
by Missile.x
Summary: Phoenix has been acting oddly lately and it doesn't take long for Maya to jump to conclusions about the reasons for this. Will her wild assumptions have positive or negative consequences? There's only one way to find out. ;D
1. Miscommunication leads to fallout

**Ah, another fluffy Phoenix/Maya story. That awkward moment when you realise you've written the same story, like, four times, just with a few things changed.**

** Oh well, I can't get enough of them. This pairing is too cute for it's own good. Enjoy! :')**

** Also, I feel I should maybe credit Taylor Swift the lyrics I stole from her song **_**The story of us**_**. I always thought this line was incredibly accurate and it basically inspired me to write this. **

**Miscommunication leads to fallout **

I look myself up and down in the mirror, and attempt a smile, straighten out my shirt and run a hand through my hair; trying to fix it up the best I can with the little gel I have left on my hand.

I take a deep breath and swallow, and try to picture it. I imagine she's sitting on the sofa with me. We're probably watching something dumb; the pink princess, maybe the Steel Samurai. What else _does_ she watch? My arm's around her and she's curled up to me, the way she is whenever it's cold and there's no blanket spare. Swallowing again, I try to imagine her face in front of mine, those beautiful eyes, that cute little smile she does.

"Uh, Maya, do you maybe want to get a drink together sometime?" I say it out loud and even though the situation is make-believe I blush with embarrassment, hardly able to believe I'm finally going to do this. _Maybe the sentence is too clumsy? She'd probably just assume I mean as friends anyway._ I think, scathingly. Perhaps I should say- "Maya- wanna go out with me?" _That's way too childish._ I decide, wondering if a full confession might be better. "Look, Maya, ever since Hazakurain I've had these weird feelings for you . . . and at first I didn't know what they were but lately, I've been starting to think that, well- I really like you. A lot. As more than a friend and I know this is incredibly stupid and will probably wreck our friendship and your way too young for me really but-"

Sighing I stop and roll my eyes, _Yeah, that'll convince her, Phoenix. Point out all the reasons why she shouldn't out with you. Mmm, attractive! Not._ Maybe I should just fully go for it and kiss her? Who am I kidding? She'd completely freak out.

_ "_Maya . . . I think you're the most beautiful person I've ever seen-"

"Someone thinks a lot of themselves." Says Maya standing in the door frame, grinning broadly. I jump back from the mirror. I can see how this looks bad but frankly, I'm just grateful she didn't hear the first word of that sentence. I mean, she can't of else I doubt she'd be acting this normal. She's still grinning, "All the hair-gel, the trendy new clothes. Vanity is a sin, you know?" But I don't take it personally, I know she's kidding. If I took her jibes seriously I'd have very low self-esteem since Maya makes fun of me _a lot_.

"Maya, there's nothing wrong with looking after yourself. If I want to look nice at work, I will." I say, turning away from the mirror and round to look at her.

But she just laughs, "Why though? It's only me who sees you all day anyway."

_No kidding._ _She's actually got no idea. _

"What're you up to now?" she says, walking off, knowing I'll follow her. "Other than gazing at yourself in the mirror with that love-struck expression on your face?"

Thing is, I got that expression because she was there. She's so painfully oblivious and I can't help but be happy about that. I have literally no idea how she'll react _if_, no - _when_ I tell her how I feel.

"Uh, nothing really. Well, I've got some paper-work-" I reply slowly.

"Screw paper-work. You should do it later. We should do something fun like um-"

I know what's coming now. _Wait for it . . . _

_ "_Burgers!_"_

_ This girl is going to eat me out of house and home._ But I grab my wallet anyway. "Fine, But this is the last time this week." Truthfully, I'm going to struggle to afford this anyway. But I figure it's worth it if it makes her smile.


	2. Jumping to conclusions

**Thanks Naoko Suki and chibi-chan 2013, your reviews are very much appreciated and here's the next part. :') **

**Jumping to conclusions**

I felt pretty excited as we leave Nick's. Well, going for burgers always makes me excited but well, how do I put it? Nick's been looking really good lately. As in, better than usual. I mean, he's usually looking pretty good but lately? _Wow. _

I've made fun of him about it a lot recently, but truthfully, the messy, spiked hair, the new shirts (and I swear the other day he brought back some moisturiser for men) - they've made him look insanely good. It's pretty cool to go places with him; having a hot best-friend who takes you out for burgers all the time is pretty damn nice.

I don't think he minds me making fun of him. It's kind of how our friendship works. He's all up-tight and I'm more laid back so we cancel each other out. I can count of him to tell me when I'm going over-the-top and I'll tell him if he's acting too boring and old. Of course, I don't even thing _he's_ boring, or old for that matter. But he can be way, way too uptight about money sometimes. I know he's going through a tough time now though so I decide I'll surprise him by paying when we get the burgers.

We walk side by side on the pavement, lucky for us the burger place is right around the corner but he keeps nearly barging into me and then apologizing and walking too far away from me. He's acting weird again. He's been doing that a lot too lately.

Really, it's just been little things, he's been acting oddly about us being too close. He got all embarrassed the other day when I gave him a hug. I think it might be the age thing. He's probably worried he looks like a pervert who has a girlfriend who's much younger than him. I hope it's not this though, I like hugging Nick. It'd really suck if he decided all contact was inappropriate suddenly.

Our hands accidentally brush and he draws his away; quick as lightning. I wish I knew what was up with him.

And then, as we reach the burger place it hits me. I suddenly figure it out- the clothes, the hair, the withdrawal from any physical contact.

He must like someone. He must be dating a woman, or trying to impress one. It's the only explanation. I feel like an idiot for not working it out sooner and I feel some of the blood rush to my head as the realisation takes me by surprise. I'm not sure how I feel about this.

"Maya, are you okay?" he asks, "You haven't said anything the whole walk. What's up?"

I'm not sure what's up. I feel weird, like all the air's come out of my lungs. Of course he's interested in someone. It was stupidly naive of me to assume he'd stay single forever. And he's been looking so good lately any woman would want him.

_OH God._ I think, _He's going to get a girlfriend. He's going to have her move into our office. They're going to get married and have lots of children. He's not going to have time to hang out with __**me**__ when he's got adorable kids and a beautiful, hot wife._

My mind sets into over-drive and I know i'm jumping the gun, but I suddenly feel like what I predicted might happen, is true."Um, actually, I'm feeling a bit sick. Maybe we should take a rain-check on those burgers." I manage a weak smile. I'm not even lying. Suddenly, I feel very sick and for the first time, I'm not sure burgers will actually make me feel any better.

Nick looks concerned. "Sick? That's not good. Um, wanna go home then?"

_Home_. _Our home which, before I know it, will be filled up with some other girls junk._ I know why I feel so sick now. I'm sick with jealousy. I can stand it; the idea of him living with another girl, another girl hanging out with us, a pretty girl who wants to hug him, kiss him and sleep in the same bed as him. These feelings are so sudden, it's disorientating. How has it taken until now for me to realise I feel like this!

I've got no idea what to do. It's all happening so fast and my thoughts are spiralling out of control. "N-no," I stutter, "I might go home and maybe you should go for a burger. I er, need to be by myself-"

"But I don't want a burger that much, this was all your idea and there's no way I'm letting you go back on your own if you feel sick. You could collapse or something." I think he's trying to look concerned, but more than that he looks hurt that I've randomly decided I want to be on my own.

I shake my head. "Trust me, it's nothing serious I think it's ah- stomach cramps. I'm probably getting my err, monthly gift." I'm blushing now. _Monthly gift_? _Who calls it that!_ It's all right though. I know for a fact he won't pester me about this now. He even looks a little sick himself now.

"Oh right. Well, I could come back and help anyway? You'll need a hot water bottle or something-"

I'm in shock. I really didn't expect that. I was was so sure he'd go all red and stutter something incoherent. Isn't that how men are supposed to act when you tell them you're on your period?

So stunned, I can barely think of a thing to say, I just nod. "'Kay. Yeah, I mean, if you want." This girl he likes? She's the luckiest girl alive.

"Great. I need to talk to you anyway." he looks at his feet.

I stay silent. I can't think of anything to say other than "I don't want to hear about this girl you'll be replacing me with." But I can't say that. It's immature and he'd just fob me off with "Aww, Maya, no one will ever replace you." and then a month later I'll be back off to Kurain 'cause he doesn't want me crowding up his office when Cynthia moves in. I bet that'll be her name. She'll probably be blonde with massive breasts and long legs, maybe a lawyer who surfs in her spare time when she's not winning beauty pageants, that is.

Scowling I look down at myself. I never saw this coming, jealousy over a girl I haven't even met yet? Why shouldn't Nick find someone? Why shouldn't he be happy?

I _want _him to be happy, I really do. I just can't believe the person I want him to be happy with might be _me._


	3. Overreacting

** Wow, I know compared to a lot of fan-fictions, the reviews in proportion to chapters is tiny, but I've never had so much interest in one of my stories before :') So thanks to chibi-chan 2013, ChocoboMuffins, Naoko Suki, Icypixie, TheSylverBlue and Secret Serendipity for the reviews! :') **

** Now i've made a point of mentioning this, I bet I get way less reviews than before. :L **

** Also, Secret Serendipity, I just thought I should let you know that in terms of Phoenix's legendary hair, in this, I merely mean he was wearing it the same as he does in the games, only in a slightly more messy, casual style. Of course his hair's natural ^_^**

** Onto the next chapter . . . it's shorter than the others. Only one more chapter after this one, btw. Enjoy!**

**Overreacting**

We're walking back to the office and I can't help but feel terrified. I can't work out why she's acting so weirdly. What if she's figured it all out? Is that why she didn't want me coming back with her. She must've realised I said her name earlier. I make a promise to myself. I'll come clean properly when we get back. I'm not sure I buy this period stuff. It sounds too much like an excuse.

She's not saying anything and I'm sweating like mad. What was I thinking? The idea she'd be interested in me is preposterous. I'm _way _too old for her. She's too pretty, funny and overly amazing for me even if we _were_ the same age.

I really wish she'd say something, _anything_ to let me know she's not annoyed. I need her to understand it's not my fault I started feeling this way.

We're back now. I decide to break the silence. "So . . . do you want a hot water bottle then?" I say tentatively.

"Mmm, yeah. Sure, whatever." There's a slight edge to her voice.

"Okay." This is so awkward. I start boiling the kettle and see she's sat down on the sofa. I got and sit by her while I wait. " . . . Maya. About that thing; I need to talk to you about it-" But she cuts me off.

"Nick. I already know. It's fine. I think I want to go to bed now though." She won't look at me or anything. It's horrible.

"Maya, please don't be like that . . . how can you know? Did you hear earlier or what?" I need an answer. Something doesn't add up. She seemed to realise what was going on so suddenly and I can't imagine her being so cruel about something like this.

She still won't look me in the eyes. "It's fine, Nick. And it was obvious. I dunno why it took me so long to notice. The hair, the clothes. It's been staring me right in the face this whole time." she says it so flatly, without emotion or tone. I feel a knot in my stomach forming.

"Right. I-I'm so sorry, Maya . . . I didn't mean-"

"Nick, like I said- it's fine. You can't help who you like. I'll move out as soon as possible." she sounds like she's trying not to cry.

"Woah! Move out! W-why do you have to move out? Look, I don't want this to wreck our friendship Maya! I mean, I love living with you-" I can't believe she thinks she needs to move out because of this. It's so out out character for her to act this way.

I never would've expected her to be _happy_ I had feelings for her, but I'd also never have guessed she might act like this, either.

"It's too awkward." She says, I think she's crying now, but I can't get a decent look at her face. I want to put my arm around her or something but I'm scared I'll be overstepping the mark. I really can't believe she's acting like this. "You'll want space. You don't want me clogging up your office. I barely pay rent anyway . . ."

I'm almost speechless, but not quite. "Wh-why are you being like this? Why on earth would I want "space"? Who for?"

"Space for your girlfriend!" She bursts out, tears pouring down her face. "I don't want to get in the way of your little love nest, okay?" and with that she storms off into her bedroom and slams the door.


	4. The truth

** Big thanks to chibi-chan 2013, Secret Serendipity, Shizuka Ayasato ( to answer your question, yes, I do like Taylor Swift- so much, I've even seen her in concert :'D), ChocoboMuffins, Icypixie, TheSylverBlue, Naoko Suki and , you're all too kind! Wow, I can hardly believe how well this story's gone down. I'm seriously not used to all these reviews so thanks again! :') I'm in the middle of another Phoenix/Maya story, only the one I'm working on is a lot longer and probably even more angsty (If that's possible!). Sorry, that's blatant advertising and I haven't even put it up yet so I dunno why I'm basically asking for reviews already. :L **

** Anyway, onto the final chapter. Hope everyone likes it. **

**The truth **

I had to get out of there, I didn't want him to see my crying like this. I mean, it's so silly, I know I'm jumping ahead of myself, assuming he'll want me to move out and her to move in, but I can't help it. I feel angry, jealous and betrayed.

Thing is, it was pointless because a second later the door's open again and he's standing there, in the door frame where I was earlier, his arms are crossed and he looks more confused than he looks angry. "Maya . . . what do you mean by "love nest"? And more importantly, when did I get a girlfriend?"

But I'm crying like an idiot now, face buried in hands, lying on my front on my bed. "Please, just leave me alone."

"I can't do that until you explain what you're on about? Because I'm starting to think we may have our wires crossed."

I sniff, "I don't know who she is, okay? But I know you like someone and you'll want them to move in at some point so I might as well move out as soon as possible. And I know I'm crying and I seem like I'm really upset, but I don't care really. I-I'm fine . . . more than fine- I'm really pleased you met someone, but please just go away."

He's still not leaving though, instead he's sat down on the bed, next to me and put his hand on my shoulder. I feel my heart start beating faster. This has to be the worst time to start fancying my best friend ever. I can't help but wonder if things would be different If I'd just realised a month earlier, when he started acting weirdly.

"Maya . . I've got no idea where you got this "girlfriend" thing from. Literally, no idea. I definitely don't have one. Why would you think that?"

Still sniffing, and not lifting my head from my arms I reply, but feeling decidedly better now he's said he doesn't have a girlfriend I reply: "I can't think of any other reason why you've become so obsessed with how you look, and then you said you want to look nice now. I j-just thought you must be trying to impress s-someone-"

"I _was_ trying to impress someone, Maya . . . but it wasn't some girl. It . . " he paused, he hear him take a deep breath. "_It was you_."

I'm not sure what to say and my heart's beating uncontrollably fast. So fast, I'm scared it might explode. "Wh-what?" I just about manage to stutter out, twisting my head around to look at him.

He looks really embarrassed now, but speaks anyway. "I'm really sorry, I mean, I thought it was obvious . . . I never even thought you might think there was someone else . . ."

I sit up, still unable to speak unfortunately. My mind seems to be processing the information very slowly and I feel so happy I literally feel like I could float away.

"Look, I know it's ridiculous- me liking you. I mean, you're too young for me; way too pretty and funny and kind . . . I was going to tell you when we got back. I was even practising when you walked in earlier and I would've said something before if you hadn't gotten all mad at me . . . I thought you were annoyed because of how I felt-"

"Never." I said, finally. "I thought-" but he cut me off.

"I think we've both put way too much up to assumptions."

We're looking at each other, his eyes are baring down into mine. I want to kiss him so bad, that face is almost too perfect to be real.

"I thought you liked someone else . . . but you don't?" I said, shakily, one more time to really confirm that I hadn't somehow misinterpreted what he'd said. I seemed to have done that a lot lately.

He shook his head, "Who could measure up to you?Who would cheer me up the way you do and make me smile without even having to try. Who would force me into watching lame movies and force me to buy them burgers all the time? Most importantly, who would clean the toilet when I'm sick- ouch!"

I'd hit him with my pillow playfully. He nudged my arm with his fist, looked me straight in the eyes and said completely seriously: "There's no one else; only you."

And then he placed his hands on me shoulders and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his waste and held him close to me, tears inexplicably falling down my face and onto our joined mouths.

"Are you crying?" he asked, breaking away and looking concerned.

I nodded and sniffed, grabbing a tissue, not wanting him put off already with a snotty nose. "Y-yes, but don't worry. It's just, I'm so happy. I didn't even know how I felt about you until-"

He smiled a little and wiped a tear away with his thumb. "Well, in that case, I'm very glad you got the wrong end of the stick, because I'd have just been rejected."

"I would've realised eventually, it's been staring me in the face for weeks now but I never understood why I felt the way I did." I looked at him again and I was glad to see he barely seemed barely able to contain his joy as well.

"You're so beautiful-" he said, playing with my hair. We were still sitting on my bed, I realised. I'd gotten so caught up in the moment, I'd forgotten where we were.

"So are you." He smiled down at me and my stomach rumbled loudly. Apparently, now the crisis was over, my appetite had returned.

"Hungry?" Nick asked, clearly he'd heard too.

"Ah, sorry, I just killed the romance, didn't I?" I replied, blushing a little and silently cursing my constant hunger.

He just laughs though, "No, you're adorable. How about those burgers we were going to get?"

"That sounds perfect." I reply, because it really does.

Someone once said that _miscommunication leads to fallout, _but for once, it's somehow done the opposite. It showed me feelings I didn't even know I had.

I still can't help but wonder if things would have gone a little smoother if I had just _asked_ him why he'd been acting strangely, though.

_Oh well, I suppose it's more about the journey that the destination_, I think as we stand up, my hand in his as he leans over to kiss me, again.

Then again, when the destination's this good, who cares how we got here?


End file.
